


[podfic] diamonds, they fade

by wreckingtomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Harry is sweet, Insomnia, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, louis can't sleep, the usual tbh, this is just a dumb thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingtomlinson/pseuds/wreckingtomlinson
Summary: Author summary:The cold does nothing tonight but remind Louis of the boy he left inside, the boy that’s curled up under the blankets by himself right now, the boy that’s probably going to come looking for him soon when he wakes up and Louis isn’t there.Or, Louis has insomnia.





	[podfic] diamonds, they fade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [diamonds, they fade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608317) by [suspendrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspendrs/pseuds/suspendrs). 



> so this is...my first proper venture into podfic. LET'S GO!
> 
> thanks to liv for letting me practice on her lovely fic, which i highly recommend. go read it!
> 
> for author notes, please see the original fic.

Length: 8:00

Download from mediafire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sz0vu52fz0h5duc/diamonds%2C+they+fade.mp3) (14.65mb)

**Author's Note:**

> again, go read liv’s fic!! her tumblr is here and mine is here


End file.
